1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns the field of the fabrication of optical objects, such as ophthalmic lenses, molds or inserts, for example.
The invention more particularly concerns a method of machining one face of such an optical object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Machining optical objects generally necessitates particular attention as to the precision and the regularity of the machined shapes. In particular, machining defects linked to wear of the tool employed for this machining must be avoided.
Under these conditions, complex and costly machines necessitating delicate calibration are generally employed in this field.
For example, the document U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,587 describes a machine tool for lenses including a spherical tool mounted turning about its longitudinal axis, called the first axis, this tool moreover being orientable angularly by its pivoting about a second axis perpendicular to the first axis. A part-carrier, intended to support the lens, is arranged in a similar manner and enables rotation of the lens about a third axis, coplanar with the first axis, and enables angular orientation of the lens by its pivoting about a fourth axis perpendicular to the third axis.
There is also known from the document JP 2005 22 49 27 a machining method in the course of which a machining tool is positioned relative to a part to be machined so that the vector connecting a machining point and the center of the tool forms with the vector normal to the surface to be machined at said machining point a constant angle throughout the machining procedure.